The world you abandoned OLD
by Crimson Painted Memories
Summary: see the story of a boy turned vulpix, as he braves the world that hates vulpixes, as a rescue team member, AND HIS HAT :D in all seriousness though, he will find the 'one' but im not going to tell you the species please enjoy and review i love opinions. PSA This story is OLD and is being RE-WRITTEN as The World You Abandoned: Curses of Adam
1. Chapter 0: prolog

The World you abandoned: Chapter 0: prolog to a new story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or another name brand stuff mentioned IN THIS CHAPTER**

**_________**

The snow crunched under my snow boots as I walked on my way home through white luscious snow, the first snow of winter break I might add, yep my mom had to go pick up my brothers so I decided to walk home today, ah it feels so great to be off for two weeks, I took a bite out of a donut I bought with some spare cash I had on me.

By the way, my name is David, I'm 15 years of age, have pale skin, and a coat with the zipper down the middle unzipped, a green shirt under the jacket, kaki longs, and a pork-pie hat with the words "Disney land" on it

I sighed "Ah the peace in the air- ah who am I kidding its winter BREAK!" I pumped my fist into the air and jumped "YEA-AH-AHA!" I was happy as a June bug in July yes that was lame, but bear with me.

I finally got to my home, I smelled the alluring sent of chocolate chunk cookies… mom was home… and making her classic 'winter break cookies' she only made them on the first day of winter break my god there the best things you'll ever taste….

I opened the door and shut it behind me while walking in, I took off my coat and hung it off the coat rack and walked casually to my room, my mother won't let anyone in the kitchen when she's making them so I headed to my room, my brother was playing some sort of gun game I don't pay attention anymore really, my youngest sister was playing dress up I ran past her room not wanting to be a victim of this torture, and I got to my room, and laid on my bed, and let out a sigh as my hat fell off of my head

"Finally… I needed this break…." I said, peacefully I outstretched my arms and just relaxed and stared up into the ceiling. Even though we had it great, mom had a good job, and my dad's old job still sends us his funds, I wonder, what would it be like if dad's business trip boat never got lost…? I really don't know if he's out there or not, I tend not to think about him, but everyone knows about it witch kind of stinks because my friends always say 'are you ready to talk about it?' ugh how it bothers me so!

You probably wonder what my dad did for a living huh? He was a top notch artist, he went on that boat to paint a scene for a couple getting married, that scene is where they first kissed, however his ship got lost, and we haven't heard any other news, but I stood up out of bed and passed around, like I usually do when I'm lost in thought

"Why do I still think about him…? Dad's and it's not like thinking about him will bring him back" I said to practically no one and then I saw my memento of him…

It was a drawing, and a photo.

The photo was of me in a vulpix costume when I was 6 years old because I was so proud of my male vulpix in red.

Hey I was six I didn't know the Vulpix species was mostly female

And a drawing, of that male vulpix my dad gave me the minute before he left as a pun on that yep, back when I was 12, to celebrate 6 years after the costume

The Vulpix was looking up at a huge tower, wearing a red hood and a necklace with a gold circle on a silver chain; you could see it dangling off his neck

I ran my fingers against the glass it was framed in

"But sometimes I wish it did…." I thought out loud…

After that I just played Pokémon or other videogames on my DS for a few hours until I heard Elizabeth come in

I turned my head slowly to face her with eyes closed, praying that she didn't want me to play dress up with her, because if I said no, she'd some of moms mascara and make it look like a black eye…

"Oh big bro, I'm not going to make you play dress up this time, just look" she said and she wasn't lying, when she lied, she had a hint to her voice which she didn't

So I exhaled in relief and opened my eyes, then took a sharp breath as I realized she was wearing my old vulpix costume.

"Muahahaha! Look what I found!" she said in her evil little way

"My god Liz do you _have_ to wear that costume?" I asked being exasperated, yea I call her Liz but only because I want to ok?

"Well now that you say it… yea I do!" she said with a smug look on her face "Oh and dinners ready" with that she walked out of my room and to the kitchen

'I'll get her later…' I thought to myself, but for now I was hungry so I walked downstairs to grab a bite to eat I guess I was pretty hungry, I did walk home.

I got to the kitchen, which had white tiles, white walls and white cupboards, yea, basically the room was white, I had no idea why they chose that color… but the room itself had the alluring aroma of chocolate that I knew oh so well.

"So Elizabeth why are you in a pokeymayns suit?" my younger brother asked as you can see he wasn't the biggest fan of Pokémon in the family

"Well first their called _'POKEMON'_ stupid, second because I want to!" Elizabeth shouted at him

"Hey hey hey! No fighting at the table!" my mom yelled at the two of them.

"Yea mom…" they both replied

While I smirked, one of the gigs of never getting in trouble, watching them get into trouble.

Mom had made chicken tonight, and we all ate it happily, strangest thing was I was eating like I was going on a thousand mile journey.

"You're eating like a hungry doggy!" Liz commentated

"Coming from the little girl who's dressed as a six tailed fox, why are you by the by?" I said/asked

She shrugged and replied "My dreams told me to remind you of something."

I rolled my eyes, the dream excuse again… you see she always used her dreams as an excuse, and I was getting quite sick of it really

"Yea, yea…" I said absentmindedly, I've been saying a lot of things absent mindedly lately… I wonder why

Any who after dinner mom served the winter break cookies… my god did they smell good… though Elizabeth and Ryan backed away as they where a pile of dog…. Droppings

"They're just cookies…" I said puzzled

"You can have them!" and then they ran away quite fast…. I wonder why they smelled WONDERFULL

"Oh you don't seem to be running away…. Why?" my mom asked tilting her head.

"I don't know what's wrong in their heads mom they smell wonderful." I said, and then I picked one up and ate it, they tasted as wonderful as usual

But my mom looked… like she had just received her wedding ring from dad; I know this from photo albums…

I swallowed the chewed cookie before speaking "mom? Are you ok?"

"N-nothing David… but how about a little mother son time tomorrow hmm? Ryan has been hinting he needs money from babysitting"she offered

"Well where are we going?" I asked

"Well how about that haunted house you're always claiming you can walk through without begging to leave" she said as she grew a smirk "tomorrow."

I had a glint in my eyes"you're on mom! And the first one to crack has to break a ten deal?"

She seemed confused, but then the smirk grew into a smile… but it didn't seem competitive… but happy

"Deal…" and with that she left me alone with the cookies.

I ate about… 3, what they where irresistible… any who, after that I raised my miraculously male vulpix in Pokémon diamond until I was tired

And after a while I saved, and changed into some pajamas, turned off my DS, got under the covers of my bed and eventually fell asleep

-----------------

I woke up in a graveyard in a forest… a puddle nearby rippled, clouds where in the sky, obviously mementos of a strong rain…

I stood up, feeling the foreboding sense of the dread in the air… such a dark night… so empty… but full

It was full of emptiness… the empty of the dark, and the full of life's past, and life's had …

"y-y-you…" a voice said… a familiar voice

"Who's there?!" I looked around

It was a dude wearing a cloak with the hood down ….. or so I thought, he had canine features resembled Anubis he is an elderly Pokémon I could tell, it faded blue fur, and It was all blue… a muzzle, and a walking cane: I recognized this Pokémon as a Lucario because

That Pokémon has as much fame as Pikachu these days

He stood between two gravestones and bonked me on the head with his cane

"OW WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU OLD COOT?"

"…. I speak on borrowed voice…"

"What?"

"Your fathers sides blood has shown 1000 years past since then… you can now return… to the world…" he said…

And I finally realized, his voice sounded like my fathers, except… older

"Wait!" I yelled but all that stood there was a grave stone…

"Honey, get up" came a voice that pierced from the heavens and I woke up

---------------

"Huh what?" I asked groggily it was midnight, I was out of that crazy dream and back at home, and mom was dressed up in a golden- cream colored dress that covers her full body with an orange vest overdress, hair comber down nicely, and red orb earrings

"Mom what's going on?"

"Listen, your sister got in trouble and I have to supervise Saturday, I already woke up your brother, I'm paying him $20"

"So it's now or never?"

"Yes, get dressed; I'll get the car started" with that she went down stairs

I got dressed in what I wore yesterday, including my hat (which is so epic by the way) and I got downstairs and got in the car with that we went to the haunted the house but I slept the entire way

When I woke up I was shaken awake and the next thing I know me and my mom where standing in front of it

"You go in first Mr. Brave and mighty." She said tauntingly

I nodded and went in

Man did it live up to its name holy hell was it scary but stayed strong

"You can't scare me! I refuse it!" I said as a confidence booster, but there was nothing…

I walked around the house, visiting every room and nothing was a scary and later I got to the main foyer

"Heh, piece of cake!" I said, and I was about to exit too when

"O-o-o-o, really…." Screeched a voice and then next thing I knew I was asleep

---------

"Humph, I guess she was right… 1000 years past…" said the voice, and with that he zapped the unconscious boy with a strange piece of technology… and he changed… he changed drastically gained his arms turned to legs, gained a quadrapedal body, his stature was lowered to two feet but is on side, with a red mane and brown fur, tails are also red, the boys human clothes lay spread the floor and the mysterious figure picked up his former hat in hand

"I guess I'll have to let him keep something but it needs a liiiiitle change" the figure passed a hand over the metal with the words Disney land and it changed to 'Pokémon' "there we go… "the figure pressed a finger on David's head "this should wipe clean his memory so he won't miss anyone" the captor said, a note appeared with the word 'David' on it, so he'd know his name, he put the hat back on David's new canine head, his ears stuck out of sides of the hat that somehow now had holes for them

"Now time for you to go kid…" David in his new body floated off and shot off into the air in a ball of yellow light "go home you rare of male Vulpix, David… to the world… the world you abandoned"


	2. Chapter 1: awakening

**Chapter : 1 awakening**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon :3**

--------

"ugh…" I said sickly as I stood out of the snow "maybe I'm sick…" I muttered…

"Wait who am I?" I looked around franticly

"Where am I? How did I-?" then I saw something that looked very hard and walked over to it I poked it with my….paw I guess, it felt hard sure enough, probably hit me

"Yea… I guess I'll try and figure out where the heck I AM" I said and with that I decided to walk around

I knew I was in a forest of some sort it didn't take a genius to figure it out what with all the trees, and it was winter and I was cold, but I love how the snow crunched under my paws, but hated it because it was kind of cold but not really, I also found out that I had six tails, which I had the inexplicable urge to chase

"Must resist… urge... To chase… tails" I said to myself for the twentieth time as I was walking

I looked around, mainly because I felt like I was being watched I walked slowly to conserve energy to run if anything attacked me so I could run, and that just made things go way slower

Eventually I found a lake and I was pretty thirsty, man was it teasing with the way it glistened

"Water…" I said out loud and I ran over to it quickly and closed my eyes and tried to stick my muzzle in to grab a drink but you'll never believe it

It was frozen.

"Oh just my luck…." I muttered, but I opened my eyes, decided to see what I looked like

I had this thing on my head that my eats stuck out of and I had brown fur, I was about… I don't know I'd have to check,

But in terms of age I wasn't an adult but wasn't a pup either…. I don't know so I just walked around some more

Walking around for loooong periods of time can really be invigorating… if you like being bored out of your skull while being lost cold and not remembering anything.

"Ok this is getting me nowhere in the slightest…" I stated "all I'm doing is walking, in possibly circles at that" my stomach then growled

"Oh perfect now I'm hungry…" and I didn't know what not to and to eat, oh add that to the list as well

"Perfect…" I walked around for a warm place to stay the night, but it was always the same answer

"Scram!"

"Shoo!"

"Away with thee! Foul fox of lowering guards!"

"You aren't going to con me!"

"… You're a male vulpix?"

Dang even the creatures that lived here where rude… talk about judging a book from its cover well at least from that last one I learned what my species was called

'Vulpix' or whatever it was called, but hey it's good to know.

"Well since people are JERKS" – I said loud so people could hear it – "I guess I'll have to improvise…" I walked over to a tree, luckily no taken by one of those weird white squirrels that could shoot lightning bolts, and looked up. It had a hollow, big enough for me to fit in if my luck was finally giving me a break

After a few tries trying to hop up there, one of those times I had to get my hat back, I don't know why either, but I was finally in there hat and all

"Good night…" I said to particularly no one

I really had no dream last night, just one of those dreams where you live a regular day, pretty boring.

I felt the sun's light on my fur witch felt real nice after that cold night but I decided to stay asleep until I was fully awake, I mean it's not like I have anywhere to BE or something.

And so I did, it felt so niiiiiiiiiiiiiiice, and I was having quite the elegant sleep, despite the incredibly boring dream of boringness, but it's funny how these kind of dreams end you know, someone always says or does something to indicate or say that you're about to wake up, or the noises you sometimes being included in your dreams, maybe even smells to, because something smelled extremely good, it had a burning like it was spicy, but followed with a slight sweetness, but the smells blended together so well, but the noises… eh probably people are up and at em, but I found myself awake and stomach growling

"Ok I'll take a look" I said groggily and looked out the whole in tree discreetly, it was 3 animals, though they looked different

One of them was covered in white fur, and had a blade attached to his head that was jet black, and was quadrepedial, I couldn't see many details unless I was spotted from my bird's eye view perspective, moving on from that, there was another one that looked like it had a skull for a helmet, was brown in body color, and carried a large bone that looked like it could cause a concussion in one hit, he had a semi long tail with a small spike near the tip, and this skull mentioned earlier wasn't fractured at all, so I wondered if that bone was sharper then it looked… causing a gulp on my end [A/N: it is a marrowak, not a cubone, I put this in because they look a lot alike and it was hard to describe] and finally almost laughed when I saw these brutes' third member, if I wasn't so hungry, anyway it was small, had crimson-orange mix to its fur color, with two black stripes, its muffle, tail, (which looked like more of a puff), and the mane on its head where all cream colored, it had a quadrepedial body type like that one in white fur

'Ok, that short one looks easy, but those other two will definitely be a challenge…' I thought to myself

Wow, no wonder why those people said I'd steal from them, my stomach growled again ok I don't think I could talk them into sharing… so may as well live up to stereo type.

'Ok first I'-' I was about to think when I felt a large vibration, and I fell out of the tree and my hat off my head

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OOF!" I exclaimed as I fell, and… didn't get a face full of snow? What the heck? It was cloth, and so I fumbled around a bit until I managed to get my head poked out of the opening, which was greeted by strings being tightened around my neck, not tight enough to cut off my circulation, I was still breathing fine, but tight enough so I couldn't escape, and quite ironically my hat landed on my head, how it did, I don't know and I will probably never know why and how it did

"I wouldn't even try to escape if I were you, then I'd have to introduce your face to this bone" said that dinosaur thingy, and I didn't want to meet that bone so I stayed still and gulped, and then my stomach growled again

"Caught another one alright!" the red dog yelled

"Remember we aren't trying to capture them for keepsake, that'd make us like humans, no, were only bagging them to see if she-" –"He!" I interjected witch got a roll of eyes and an exasperated sigh out of him- "_he _stole anything, and return the items to their original owners, and maybe see if he know any rumors of new dungeons, then release them" the white furred one said coolly and calmly, but I hated the way he said it…

"And for the record, I'm only hungry, and I don't know who in… whoever's-"

"Arceus" the dinosaur thing interjected

"Thank you, who in Arceus' name I am…" I said

"Really now?" said that orange dog that was shorter than the rest obviously thinking I was lying

"Now now, give him benefit of the dought, if he does have amnesia like he lets on, he shouldn't be answering this right." The dinosaur thing said

"Can you tell me what you're called at least before hand; I have no idea what you are…"

The white furred wolf thing smacked his forehead with his paw

"Yea… he's telling the truth…" he said "no Pokémon on his own that's of age can be that naïve, not even eevees"

I wonder what age meant and I opened my mouth to speak when

"I'll tell you along the way, to pass the time, I won't reveal any names, but species I will, I am what is called a marrowak," the dinosaur t- err marrowak said and pointed a bone at the orange dog that was short

"She's a growlith"-and he then whispered- "and if you talk about her size and saying the word short in the same sentence, and then you're a dead man…"

"What was that?" she said a bit angrily hearing him

"I was just giving him a fair warning."

"Oh, ok, carry on"

"Anyway"-he said as he pointed the bone at the white furred one- "he is an Absol, and our teams leader, you see were an exploration team, there's another kind called a rescue team, you'll learn the differences on the job" he told me

"Well that's good to kn- wait DID YOU SAY ON THE JOB?!" I exclaimed making snow from the tree above fall on my head

"That's right kid, were signing you up on one of the two rescue teams in our home town, Port town" he said

I shook the snow off my head and hat "Port town?" I asked

"It's a town that's nearby water as the name suggests, but it's not tropical so there's still going to be snow, but there is a lot of trading and stories to tell, perfect for rescues that could be made, and rumors on places that could be worth an exploration, as well as three team bases ours team terrain, and you'll be joining team storm, one of the two rescue teams." The Absol said

"Don't I get a choice?" I asked

"No, you're a vulpix you don't get choices these days, and team storm has only two members, the leader and team medic, while team climate has three, leader, offender, and most recently a third, I don't know much about this third member of theirs…. So to even it out before Sunday, so you're on that team" the Growlith said

"What do you people have against vulpixes?" I asked

"Oh I'm going to let you find out for yourself!"

I felt like screeching my head off at her for tormenting me now "can you at least let me out of this bag, and explain what that wonderful smell is?" I asked

Absol walked over to the bag and held up one his claws and cut the ropes inside the cloth un tightening the bag so much it collapsed to the ground wide open and I walked off of it, I was just happy to be on my legs again, even if was really cold snow

"And to answer your question, we rubbed a few spellion berries and pecha berries on the tree you where in and pretended to be just passing by." The absol answered

I tilted my head

"You'll learn… follow us…" and so he walked off, I followed and following me was the marrowak and growlith I treaded back to talk with marrowak

He explained to me a few things, well for starters why it had to be balanced out on Sundays, you see the leaders of the two teams hated each other to pieces, but the rest of their teams are like best friends or at least acquaintances, any who, the leaders on both teams meat up in town square every Sunday afternoon and decide what the challenge is to prove which one is better for that week, and no one in town could take the gloating…. And as for "of age" of age is when male Pokémon start to 'notice' female Pokémon and likewise, and that since no one has ever seen a Pokémon lay an egg it's assumed that a legendary delivers them, I was just curious where baby Pokémon came from.

After a bit more explain and teaching and I setting the absols foot on fire while trying out ember, it was an accident!

But we got out of the Forrest after a long period of time I saw the town, it was covered in snow, basically and there was a dock with two boats in port, and there were three bases as he had said, some houses, and a few shops with Pokémon walking to some of them with crates, probably getting new shipping's of…whatever they sold, the town itself was kind of hilly

"So where's team storms base?" I asked curiously

"Well first learn the locations of all three so you don't get mixed up" the growlith said, "first up, over there is our base" she pointed with a paw to a base at the top of the hill that seemed to be watching everything, and it had two sides sticking out, and was about two stories high "next up over there just nearby is climates base…" she pointed over to another dome built with red bricks, it was pretty wide, "and finally across town is team storm's base" and then I was able to see, guess what another dome, about the same size of climates base, I can't see anything else about it

"Oh gee thank you for-" and when I turned they had ditched me "… well… I guess I'll just head to team storms base…" so I just walked over in that direction

And in all honesty it was a nice town if only people didn't look away whenever I passed by, and mumbled things about vulpixes I won't repeat, oh and children cried when I was in their presence and I had to run away before the mother decided it was time to kill me 6 times

"I…hate… being… a…. vulpix…." I collapsed out of exhaustion in front of one building I didn't care where I was or how cold the snow was… I just needed to catch my breath…

After I did I stood up and looked where I ended up, team storms base, just the place I needed to be…

"Well here it goes…." I walked over to the door and knocked on it, a Pokémon answered

"Mryes?" the Pokémon said in a cat like manner

"Uh hi, I was kind of thinking of joining team storm"

The Pokémon seemed interested "well then what is your name?"

I was about to say I couldn't remember it but out of the corner of my eye I saw a crumpled up piece of paper with the name 'David' on it, I smiled and answered

"My name is David, and as I said, I would like to be a member of team storm

**You know, at first I thought no one reads this, until I checked the hits, thanks for the hits, but reviews are better, I wanna know what you guys think! Flames also accepted if you put on how to make it better if you don't like it**


	3. Chapter 2: day to town

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

----

I hoped I could get in, I mean, as I know from experience the first thing Pokémon think is when they see a vulpix is that their thieves, lesser beings est. And those other guys told me to, I'm relying of a lot of hopes…

"Well, I'll have to check with my leader, I'm the team medic, I know us shinxes don't live in vulpix territory so you probably didn't know what I was, and my names Emmy." The cat like Pokémon known as 'Emmy' said

"Thanks" I responded politely

she looked a bit like a lion cub, wherever I come up with these strange names for things is weird because it's obvious that those don't obviously live around here, any who she had blue fur on the 'upper half' (if she were standing on her back legs) and has a single yellow ring on her front legs, the body below the waist is black fur, except the paws on her back legs witch where blue, and her tail was almost like a cats, but had a spark shape on the end.

"Well come in!" she said turning around and motioning her tail, I assumed female from the name and pitch of voice, she walked in

"Thank you" I followed her as she motioned

I must say, the base has that 'looks bigger on the inside' kind of situation it's pretty roomy with 3 doors, four if you count one that could lead to a cellar, I wondered what was down there, but anyway, on the inside in the main lobby I guess there was 3 doors in the room all three I guess led to separate living quarters, wow, snazzy, but at least we got all our own privacy, which is cool, there was a table in the center, which is probably for meetings and what not ,and by the way, the walls are painted… not really actually, it was just bricks, no paint, just the very bricks the wall was built with, wow creativity at its best...

Emmy proceeded to slam her tail on that door I assumed was to a cellar "HEY AERO WAKE UP! WE GOT SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY WANTS TO JOIN OUR TEAM THIS TIME"

"Aero?"

"Our leader if he accepts you"

"Ah I see"

"Alright… but I would not appreciate another one running away…" said an exasperated and serious tone, a few moments later a purple Pokémon that seemed like an elf, it had claws on each hand, was about 2 inches shorter than me (in fact, I was two inches taller then Emmy too, in fact I was the tallest there go me!) Was purple in base skin color, had two crystals for eyes, a ruby on his upper torso, had two spikes pointing up on both sides of his head which I assume are ears so… but anyway, he didn't look to happy, happy energetic

He took one look at me, and seemed to have thought it was a joke "…"

"What?" Emmy asked him, I remained politely silent

"I thought I asked for not another joke…"

"It isn't! He wants to join!"

"Why would a _vulpix_ want to join a rescue team? Especially after all those things his species had done to people?"

"Maybe this one's different!"

"… fine… we'll drag him along with us for one day of missions, but he doesn't get a badge, I want to see if he really wants to help people…"

"I'm… in?" I asked sort of hopefully

He nodded

"Yes, you are, but for now, were going to show people not to attack you if you're really intending on joining us" he said

"Really?"

"May as well you haven't asked where the food is yet, either way I would be suspicious" that puzzled me when he said it

"What?" I asked automatically feeling stupid because they fell over right onto their faces then got up

"You see, every healthy sableye has a diet consisting of crystals, we had to through a lot to get a base over a crystal mine, one of them was we had to build it ourselves…" Emmy said

Aero nodded in agreement, I guess Emmy lived up to her medical status…

"Well c'mon; we got to grab some missions for tomorrow anyway…" Aero said while grabbing a bag and, walking right through the door, followed by Emmy, and I followed suit, and prayed I wouldn't die by mother…. Or mobs, nor arrested, I don't want to be falsely arrested either…

"ah don't worry" Emmy said with one look at me knowing I was worried "your with us, you're the first vulpix to join a rescue team in… a good long time I don't remember the exact time"

"Well… ok…" I said uncertainly

"Well if you two are done we have places to be." Aero said obviously a tad annoyed

Me and Emmy nodded, and followed him into town, it was a busy town, but not so busy that some Pokémon just hung around town square and told stories, but I really have not gotten a good look at this new town seeing as I had to run through most of it, but it was kind and lively, lots of various Pokémon, I knew that because they all turned and stared at me with hateful looks, and I saw a kid was about to cry… not again….

"Relax patrons of port town, the vulpix is with us, we'll whip him into shape our own, so lay off him a bit. He does anything, we'll deal with it" Aero said in the nick of time

"Ya sure laddie?" said a light turquoise colored Pokémon that had giant fins on his head and lower body back, his stomach was a semi circle-oval shape in an orange color, walked on two legs, he had two orange spikes on both sides of his head, was about 4 inches taller then I was, eyes where yellow, and had a pirates sword in sheath on his back "I see dark waters with he around"

"Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on him like if I where his sister!" Emmy popped in, maybe these guys do trust me… maybe I do have some friends here…

I was stunned…. I couldn't believe what I heard, I was also confused, I just met these guys a few minutes ago… everyone seemed shocked as well

"Well, we are a team aren't we?" Emmy said

"Ugh…" Aero said "well, were going to see what he's made of tomorrow, alright? If his intentions are wrong you won't see him tomorrow evening, if he is, then ease up a bit, for now let us show him around town, go back to your normal lives…"

All of them seemed to go back to whatever they were doing beforehand but I was still stunned

"y-you guys really trust me?" I asked

Aero out his hands behind his head "well I'm still skeptical about it, but so far you haven't been giving the thief's eye to anything, and Emmy will trust anyone so long as they don't give her reason not to."

"I see… so… what's around this place?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Let me! Let me!" Emmy said energetically

Aero just nodded, and I began to get ready to pay attention.

"Ok for starters, that's the bank!" Emmy said as she pointed her tail to a building with a Pokémon that resembled a swan, except the neck, tail feathers, feet, head, and streamer like things off its head where golden, and its wings where a lot like clouds… they looked warm and comfy in this cold weather… the Pokémon stood about a foot or so over me and it seemed rather serene…

"She's Miss Alta, but her species is called Altaria." Emmy continued onto says, and I nodded in understanding

"So you could out money in there to save?" I asked

"That's right!" Emmy replied with a very cheerful expression and tone

"Over there is the Sun and Moon Items and Orbs" and she pointed her tail to a building next to it with a lavender cat like Pokémon, with a ruby on its head and the end of its tail was split in to, and had amethyst purple eyes, stood almost a foot over me, next to it stood a hound that was a foot and then some taller than me, it had fur as black as night, with yellow rings on its legs, forehead, tail, and ears, also had crimson red eyes.

"They used to have a kit, but she grew of age and went out looking for her 'one' so they say, but I think she's as old as us, anyway their names are Roy and Julie, but their species are called 'Umbreon' and 'Espeon'" she said and I nodded. "Julie sells orbs, which can do a lot of different things, and TM's which can teach a move to Pokémon if it's possible, while Roy sells things such as apples, berries which are fruits that can do different things ounce consumed, and some Pokémon sometimes eat certain ones for just their taste , seeds… uh it's a long story…" .

"Apples you don't need to explain, I just seem to know…" I said

"Oh really now?" aero said suspiciously

"Yes really!" I replied, and now the thought of apples reminded me I haven't ate nor drank ANYTHING in the past 2 days… and my stomach growled loudly "ehehehe…." I said and my voice sounded very dry…

"Man it's pretty obvious you're hungry…. Maybe thirsty to" Aero said "all the better reason to head down to the café ASAP" and Emmy nodded

"What is-?"

Aero grabbed me and Emmy by the tails and dragged us "no time to explain we go." Aero said hustledly, I guess he got sick of explanations… and let me say IT HURTS especially if you have six tails….

After some dragging and 'owowowowowowow'ing he dragged us to a rectangular building with push open able doors, he let us go to walk through them, and we did so obediently, because it hurrrrrrrrrrrrrrt

On the inside it was lighted by windows at the moment and there where surprisingly lamps hanging from the ceiling, I'll ask later, the place was filled with various Pokémon exchanging stories, having laughs and drinking a pink liquid in glasses, either that or milk, I guess the pink substance is the 'pecha juice' I've heard aero speak of… it was a pretty big building working the bar was a pink bovine Pokémon, its head was black and it had an orb on the end of its tail, the Pokémon wore an apron with the straps behind its neck, and it was bipedal.

Aero banged his hand on the counter lightly when he sat on a stool "hey Nancy" he said in a greeting like matter

The bovine Pokémon turned around to face him "why hey shug' back for more o' dem missions huh?"

"Yes we are Miss Nancy!" said Emmy

"Now who's da little hatted pix with ya with ya?" Nancy said, I guessed her name was Nancy from my team mates

First time I was acknowledged by a stranger without a sneer"my names David ma'am..." I said with my tongue as dry as a desert.

"Why dis boy sounds thirsty… and well since lil' Emm's my best donah-" she was cutoff as Emmy said 'I was going to be her brother ounce we got used to each other' and aero rolled his eyes (well, if he had pupils….)

"Why we can't have ya brothah die by thirst on the first day on the job now can we?"

"He starts tomorrow technically"

"Well if the boy doesn't have a drink then he'll be dead by morn, and I guess if Emm's willing to donate a few of ha volts den I could throw a nice red apple in…" Nancy said slyly

And my stomach growled

"Oh alright, I know the ways…." Emmy said happily and jumped over the counter and into the backroom

"While were waitin, I'll go get ya that drink an' apple I'll haveta owe ya lil'dave." And with that she walked to a basket full of Berries

"So why does she need volts?" I asked aero

"you see, first I'll start off and say, humans will throw away _anything_, including something called a 'power generator' and really if you send a alakazam and a metagross on it, I'll explain if we ever meet one of the two, but point is their smart and they can get it working god as new, it costs a lot to get your hands on one, and every now and again it has to be recharged, so she has a deal, to any Pokémon that can use electric type attacks then for just a little recharging from them she gives you a free glass of pecha juice, you can give volts once a day" Aero explained thoroughly, and as soon as he was done, Emmy walked in and joined us, she looked a bit tuckered out

"Woo…" Emmy said

"You ok Emm?" I asked

"Don't worry now lil' pix, she always gets like tha' aftah donatin." Nancy said as she put a glass in front of me filled with the pink liquid in it, along with a round apple, she offered Emmy a drink, but she declined

"Thank you Nancy…" I said and started drinking, and I say, it lived up to its name! It was very sweet and lush and felt wonderful on my dehydrated tongue…

"So Nancy, what's the talk of the town?"Aero asked her

"Well I heard a lil' trapinch in Wind Grotto is trapped on the last floor"

Aero put his fingers on his chin "hmm.. Wind Grotto is a pretty weak dungeon… good enough to test David's strength… we'll do it." He said, and Nancy wrote it on a napkin and gave it to aero

I would've objected, but I don't even know what I could pull off and I was too busy enjoying the pecha juice

"Oh and I also heard Roselia's gone and gotten back togetha' with Togetic but I dun think it'll last as far as you can throw a Snorlax"

"Fascinating" Aero said sarcastically

And I had finished the pecha juice, thanked Nancy for it again and started on the apple

"Well, it's too late to go out for missions, it being in the afternoon, so I guess we have the rest of the day off to do… whatever, I'll stick around here" Aero said

"And you can take the apple withya to finish" Nancy said to me

Me and Emmy nodded and walked outside, me still munching on the apple, I went around to get to know the towns people, the residents where the Marshstomp I mentioned earlier, and there was a few shops I learned about, one was a place where you could leave items you aren't using in a dungeon, a dungeon is a part of the earth with floors and crazy Pokémon that'll attack sane Pokémon that walk into it and its constantly changing, so every time you go in it's a different experience, any who the shop was run by a Pokémon… who was very human like and it looked like it wore a long white dress, had red eyes, green arms and hair, and had a red triangle in its upper triangle, and towered 3 feet over me. She was nice, and it feels weird to have your mind read, her names Lucy, and Emmy told me her species is called Gardivior, their known for protecting things as she said so she said "why not"

The next shop was something called a link shop, the one who ran it is a praying mantis like Pokémon that had crimson armor, yellow eyes, a horned head, its hands where like bear traps with teeth and clamps, had wings on its back but I don't think they used them for flying much, and had two claw like feet, I asked what linking was, and he gave a loooooooooooooooong explanation about it and I almost fell asleep, Emmy had learned how to sleep with her eyes open… that clever cat…

I swear by the time he was done it was sunset…

But a kindly two of Pokémon dragged us back to storms base, one was a ferret like Pokémon with brown streaks on cream-brown fur, and only walked in strait lines, it had blue eyes with a black pupil, claws on its forelegs, and was 4 inches shorter than me on all fours, but was taller standing up, the other one was a catlike Pokémon about my height, and was pink in fur color, and its faces fur resembled a moon, on the end of its tail looked like a cat toy. Emmy told me they were called "linoone and skitty"

We went in the base and Emmy went into the door on the left, and I took the door on the right to my possibly new living quarters, it was pretty dull, obviously ready for personal decorating… but I'll get to it later, I took my hat off and put It on the foot of the bed (really, it's a unispecies thing) and got on my bed curled up and fell asleep, I'm going to need it for tomorrow….


	4. Chapter 4: Snow!

The World You Abandoned: Chapter four – SNOW!

Pokémon (c) nintendo

**-Current day: Saturday-**

"C'mon! Wake up big brother! Aero gave us the day off for a reason!" said the always cheerful voice of Emmy, and I woke up, wondering what she meant, and what time it was….

I shook my head in attempt to shake some grogginess off, and then stretched out before hopping off the bed and going to the foot of my bed and putting my signature hat on, and then next thing I know; I have a scarf wrapped around my neck and Emmy Tackling me from behind, and I smiled

Sure I and Emmy aren't going steady or anything, but I have to say the Shinx grew on me…

And then Aero knocked on the door "C'mon David! Wake up! Emmy woke me up at 4:00am and I wanna see why!" Aero said

"Gee he's grumpy to- wait, 4:00 AM?!" I wondered what he meant and turned to Emmy

Emmy smiled "look out the window!" she said and put on scarf

I went over to the window and looked out it "whoa…." I said baffled… it was snowing, just white fluff falling from the sky, and all the lights from homes and people waking up to see it… magnificent… truly pure and beautiful…

"Well c'mon big brother! Let's play!" and with that she ran outside

"Hey wait for me!" I laughed and followed her example, running bye aero, who was munching on a crystal, I guess that's his morning routine, and next thing I know I was out in the wonderland off white that I saw out my window… it was like jumping into a painting…. I just looked around and then one landed on my nose, and shortly melted... "Just magical…"

"I show you something else magic!" I heard and next thing I knew I was nailed with a snowball "oooh your going to regret that!" I said playfully

And we had a snowball fight that lasted until the sun was up and even more into the morning it was me vs. Emmy, even some neighborhood kids joined the fray

"Aura Sphere!" I heard, then looked up a small [yet still taller then me] jackal like Pokémon that obviously would stand on its back legs if it were on ground, had black fur on his torso, across eyes as if her where wearing a bandits mask even had appendages to fit the part, the fur on his legs was also black, other than that it was all blue except for two white bones on his wrists.

anyways was over head with a snow ball , he was wearing a long scarf which flowed from behind and threw a snowball at me from above, like he was throwing an orb of energy, which nailed me and he landed it one hand and knee.

"Aaron!" a small Pokémon with red spots on her back with a long nose, closed eyes, Blue fur with a cream colored under side, and a claw on each back foot said

"Well what can I say Cyn?"-While crossing his arms and grinning widely-"I just live for the moment!" the Pokémon known as Aaron said

"Ugh why do YOU have to be the only boy out of all our friends…?" said the shorter one, known as Cyn,and with that they left

"Well that was odd…" I said and shook off the snow

"Victory!" I heard Emmy yell and the Pokémon on her side cheered, because face it, you can't top that….

After that I and Emmy took a stroll through town to see what everyone was up too, Miss Alta was backing cookies… I could smell them; chocolate chip with a hint of cinnamon I was dying to ask her for one…. But I'll wait, some of the Pokémon that lived here where making snow Pokémon, and some where good sculptors, others weren't.

And for some reason Julie the Espeon was Squealing in delight, and Roy had a fire in his eyes

"Let's go check it out…" Emmy said cautiously, but also curiously

"Oook…" I said, and we walked over to the Sun and Moon Items and Orbs

Emmy walked up first "hey Julie, Roy, what's up?"

"Well you see I just got a vision from the future, and my daughters coming home tonight AND a guy is going to fall in love with her on the same night!" Julie said seeming so happy

"And I'm going to hunt the boy down…" Roy said

Julie hugged Roy "oh c'mon Roy, you can't keep her a baby forever…"

"Aww that's great! Who's the boy?" Emmy asked interested

"I couldn't tell…. I can only see Pokémon I know personally in a vision, the boy was a shadow, speaking of boys…"

"Oh come now Julie, you know David's more of my big brother and that I'm alread-"emmy began but suddenly stopped

Roy changed the subject in an instant "so would you two like to buy something?" he asked

And on Aero's behalf we bought a few seeds that I don't know what their called, rocks that are meant for throwing, and an orb that could get anyone out of a dungeon , it was pretty…

We gave them the poke and walked off

"So tell me about their daughter…" I said

"Well like I might've told you yesterday, she's about our age; she's a pretty nice girl, her nicknames Verity because she mostly tells the truth she might still be an eevee, this is unknown to me but who knows, you'll meet her tonight or tomorrow" Emmy said as we were walking through town and through the snow

"I see…" I said

"Yup, why big bro?" –she said with a sly look- "You interested?"

"No no no no! Besides, she's going to have some other guy crushing on her, she doesn't need another…" I said

Emmy rolled her eyes "Whatever big brother…" she said, but then they widened "we forgot to introduce you to the village elder!" she said

I tilted my head and did my signature confused look "Village elder?" I asked

"Otherwise known as the master of shipping's, he regulates what we export and receive from who and what" Emmy explained

And I looked out into the ocean, the way it glistened, and all the boats going in and out… I wondered who regulated it all…

"Well I'm sure he will be asleep so I guess you'll have to see him tonight…." Emmy said, and she didn't look like she was going to tell me anything so I didn't bother… because there was a flyer that the wind blew into my face

"Oof!" I said and took it off and read it 'Bonfire party, to help in staying warm the upcoming long winter, all invited!'

"Sounds fun…" I said to myself, Emmy had gone ahead

"E-emmy! Wait up!" I yelled and chased after

"C'mon big bro lets go sledding!" Emmy said and continued running off

Geze she had the attention span of a squirrel…. But however she's my little sister of a squirrel, lion, whatever…

And so we went sledding, I took my hat off to do so by the by, and the speed was wonderful, it was like running at full speed and not getting tired, and I got a sky view of the town off of a jump

"Woah… so this is what the town looks like?" I asked

"You haven't seen the town from birds' eye?" Emmy asked

"Well vulpixes can't fly; to my knowledge" I answered

"Uh… speaking of flying…. How do we get down?" Emmy asked sounding scared

"Ooooh crap where will we land?" I responded

Emmy pointed into the ocean "there, if we don't hit a boat…."

My brain began racing on what to do and how to get out of this situation, we were running out of time we were getting close to certain hypothermia, then it happened …

I blacked out….

A bit later I awoke, everything felt all so nice and warm… I realized it was nightfall and so I stood up, and looked around I was outside and there was a huge pile of wood sitting in front of me, and a blanket garbed over me, and hatless, I do say that was the oddest way to wake up….

"Hey, hero I see you're up… " I heard a voice and jerked my head in the direction it came from, it was Aero and Emmy standing there

"Aero, Emmy what's go-" then all of a sudden the entire stack of wood set to blaze, and I jumped back and yelped in surprise

"Why you saved my life big bro!" Emmy exclaimed

"I… did? " I asked and tilted my head

"You say you don't remember it do yah sunny?" an old quivering choice said questionably I turned to face it, the speaker of the voice it was a HUGE doglike Pokémon with orange fur black stripes… actually… it seemed familiar….

"Excuse me sir but are you familiar with kago the growlith?" I asked the big dog, who laughed

"Oh that's my granddaughter!" and then he chuckled "Well anyway sonny, my names Arcanine, the village elder and master of shipping."

"I would've expected-"

"A water type?"

"Well… yea"

Then he laughed and slapped me on the back I fell forward and walked off ""you're alright sonny…"

"Oof…." I took my head out of the snow

"And I believe this is yours" Emmy said and put my hat on my head

"Thank you Emmy" I said with a smile

Aero stared into the flames… as if it had meaning o his soul…. "You two go do whatever, I'm fine here." and from that we all split up, and I had a wonderful time, just talking with people, eating some food (and Miss. Alta's cookies where DELICIOUS) playing some games with some kids…

"Ha-ha, talk to ya later dude" I said and turned away to walk away but then I stopped dead in my tracks from what I saw… a fox dog like Pokémon who was about a foot shorter than me, her fur was a brown color with the tip of her tail and scruff a cream color, who had a poufy long tail, big ears, and hazel colored eyes she looked over at me but then looked like she had forgotten to do something then walked away

I felt my face grow hot a weird feeling in my stomach, and was uncontrollably smiling 'she looked at me….' I thought, and then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I was in love.


	5. Chapter 5: Rivalry and Villany

**Pokémon (c) Nintendo**

**And rest assured fans, the battles coming…**

**______________________________**

**-Current day; Sunday-**

Today I woke up early for no true reason at all, but I took advantage swiftly, I grabbed some breakfast, stretched, put my hat on, and actually got an opportunity to "wake up" by the time Emmy was up and attem I was alert refreshed and as sharp as an arrow!

"Good morning sleeping lion!" I said cheekily as Emmy walked in just waking up

"Shaddap or this lions going to put YOU to sleep" Emmy said groggily and bitterly getting some berry juice. Jeez and I always thought Emmy was chipper all the time…

"Say do you know where Aero is?" I asked

"Outside…" Emmy said

Ok I was curious now "why is he outside" I asked

"Oooooh riiiiiiiight you don't know!" Emmy was starting to perk up "its Sunday right?"

"Yea" I replied

"Then he's outside… you'll see bye this afternoon" Emmy said stretching "don't disturb until that time trust me…"

I wonder what was so important about this afternoon… ah well, I assumed I was going to find out very, very soon… so really I just lazed around the hut doing whatever came to mind even shot off small sparks just for the fun of it, nearly burned down the base 7 times but at least nothing caught to actual blazes!

So anyway the time came and aero gathered us all outside

"OK! We are now about to meet up with the ENEMY! STAY SHARP!" he said

"Yes aero…" I and Emmy said unconvincingly

"GOOD!" he said and we walked to town square

"So Emmy tell me more about team climate…" I asked her curiously

"Well as you know their leader and our leader, and only they, have a burning rivalry. Also they meet up every Sunday afternoon; they do a series of oddball challenges, while we the teams always just go out to town and do whatever… so we just had two days off in a row…" Emmy explained to me

"Ahhh I see… so that means I get to meet the "infamous" team climate…."

We arrived and we stood there for a few minutes, no one was there and I was again and as par usual; confused.

'Aren't we supposed to meet the other team here….?' I thought to myself

"Well if it aint fools gold." A voice said and my ears perked up to listen, what walked in I presume was the enemy team the first was a… male I presume bye voice, with long black hair seemingly in a pony tail with a bang covering one of his eyes, he wore sunglasses that where so dark I couldn't see his eyes and his skin was a cream-light yellow and looked like he was wearing a kimono with black gloves and feat. Stood as tall as I did

He was followed by another Pokémon which had green hair and red "horns", one stuck out on the front of his head the other stuck out the back, its hair covered its eyes, and from forehead down it was white and looked like a small child wearing a white clothe over him. Atop his head he wore a white baseball cap with holes cut out for his horns with an "anti" symbol covering a pink blob

"the yellow ones called mawile, the white one is called ralts, the items their holding are called 'black glasses' and 'no stick cap'" Emmy told me

Aero approached mawile "so where's that third team member I've heard about?" he asked slyly

"On her way, and she'll get here when she does." He said flicking his sunglasses up onto his forehead revealing his eyes which are red

"Whatever; what's the challenge boy…." Aero talk-growled

"And now we run" Emmy said and bolted out, I followed suit, and ralts teleported….. Wait, what? Ah never mind

After a bit of running we finally stopped "and now we go to the café and hang out until this Sunday's madness"

"You know I feel like we're getting to less rescuing in for a rescue team" I said

"Meh you just joined on the wrong day big bro… you'll be worked… all in due time and after you where in the last dungeon you'd better be careful" Emmy warned and walked off, I again followed the smart one.

We arrived and found ralts on top of a table laughing obviously after a good song

"YA-HA-HA! I love this town!" he shouted loudly and took a big swing a of Nancy's famous pecha juice then looked over to me, I felt the bad treatment coming my way… and next thing I knew he was right next to me

'Listen you, you keep off the ruckus and you'll be fine by me' the words echoed in my head and then he walked off

"What in the world…?" I said out loud

"Yea that's Raltz alright…" Emmy said…

And then I saw her… from across the room she was over in a table away from the action, drinking a glass of pecha juice and eating an apple…. I felt the same way I did last night….

_____________________________

"Big bro?" I said poking David who was as still a statue. He was just staring off into space

I sighed "alright time for a quick synopsis…" I said and got out my always handy-dandy medical kit, I took out my thermometer, stethoscope, and my eye light

"Alright… " I opened up his eyelids and looked in "hmmm blank stare..." I then continued on to listen to his heart rate "accelerated heart beat…" and then I stuck the thermometer under his tongue "unawareness…" I waited a few minutes took it out of his mouth shook it a bit and looked at the temperature "5 degrees higher than the normal fire type temperature…. Disease, the love-bug"

"Cure; this" I said then; I eletricamacuted him

___________________________________

**-Current Day; Monday-**

"Oough…" I said getting up… my head was killing me… and I felt like I was out for day

"Ehehehe…. Sorry big bro" Emmy said

"What time is it…?"

"Same time we usually leave for missions; speaking of which aero founds some at Spearowmouth" Emmy said

"Spearowmouth?" I asked

"It's a dungeon full of flying types, and some rumor even rock types" Aero so conveniently answered

And then I gulped, I mean my last experience with a flying type was…

-------------

"Diiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! "

-------------

I shuddered, that word from that hoot-hoot forever in my head…

"Don't worry their ant any hoot-hoots in this one, let's go and get this over with…" Aero said and walked out the door, Emmy and I both followed suit.

The dungeon overall wasn't too bad, the Pokémon where about the same levels as the ones in that other dungeon that I shall never mention again; ever anyway it was filled with bird like Pokémon that where a tad more aggressive Pokémon, Emmy called them spearows {hence the dungeon name I'm guessing} and they where a foot shorter than me, their feathers where brown in color with some black feathers along with red feathers on its wings.

Along with a Pokémon that was, again, half my height, it was a purple mouse like Pokémon with teeth and a cream underside with a curled up tail. Strangely when it was close to being beaten it either ran away or stuck around. They were called rattatata via aero whom they had little to no effect on

"Hey Aero, how come these Pokémon can't hurt you too much?" I asked

"Why simple, I am a Ghost-Dark Type; my ghost type gives me resistant to these normal type wimps." Aero explained

"Huh…." I said, I somehow understood type advantages and disadvantages all of a sudden… I knew a Ghost-Dark Type had a resistance to all the types… but how…

"Anyway; what's the mission?" I asked

"Yea the suspense is killing us!" Emmy threw in

Aero suddenly took a stance "HERE HE COMES!"

I reacted by getting into a stance as well "who's 'he'!?"

"Why you said the suspense is killing you correct?" a figure said stepping out of the shadows and then made an evil grin

"I just can't let it beat me to the pleasure of doing it myself"


	6. Chapter 6: Outlaw Battle! go!

Here in Old Bracetol, everything is as it is, and always will be I was currently carving something out of a small cylinder of wood with a human pocket knife. It's a sleepy town with barley any action, its arid dry, and in the middle of a vast dessert, so its near impossible to leave unless you have a good group with yea, but no one ever dares to leave, but I want out of this boring gulch town… I just know my big break is soon….

-Back to the main story….-

Emmy fell back in order to be of medical assistance if necessary, aero bore his claws and took a stance readied for anything

"Well what are you waiting for, boy, fight with me or leave now…"

Well this is it… my chance to prove I have guts… that I won't steal run or hide like the rest of my species is apparently stereo typed for….

"Well little foxy, looks like the hunters going to get you… I'm going enjoy wearing your pelt…" it said and huge blades on its arms gleamed, I couldn't see anything else, the shadows hid it…

"Listen, stick to ember, tail whip if things start looking bad…" Aero said and the battle began

The Pokémon moved with blinding speed, and I was the recipient of his first attack and was hit pretty hard, aero then followed up by sneaking up behind him and scratching it with his claws, I recoiled and just upright tackled him (no not the move) and we did some damage but not much it slashed at us with its blades, I easily dodged, and the same with aero, and after dodging I used ember like aero had told me to do before hand, the big scythed Pokémon yowled with pain and backed off a bit

"You annoying little pests! I'll slaughter you both!" he said and ran at us quite fast obviously mad

Aero pointed right "I'll run that way!" then he pointed left "you go that way, he can't go after us both!"

I nodded, no time to argue, I ran left, the monster that thing was went after aero, crap. Ember can't go that far… then I remembered some sharp sticks we found I figured I could probably hit him if I aimed well enough….

__________

'Good I got the outlaw after me....' I thought, all I had to do was lead it to a wall, run through it, leave him confused, and come out the other side and hit him good, hopefully David caught on to use the sticks…

Me being a sableye I can pass through walls quite easy… but it's quite the stomach drainer… so I led him to the wall ad backed up against it to look like I was out of options, the outlaw raised one of its huge blades

"Bye… bye… " he brought it down on me, but before he could make contact, I went into the wall

But it smiled with that horrid grin…

"How do you think I broke out….?" And then one of its scythes glowed and it attacked the wall, causing it to crumble exposing me

________

"What in the world…?" I said flabbergasted first aero goes into the wall (which makes sense for a ghost I guess…) but then that Pokémon destroying a wall…?

"ROCK SMASH!?" Emmy yelled in shock

This meant I had no time to lose… I ran at the Pokémon and the Pokémon with a stick in mouth and then hopped up onto his head and didn't let go, though I dropped the stick bye then….

"GET OFF ME!" the Pokémon began tossing around violently around and then ounce my tails went over his eyes… it was the eye of the storm….

"Red….. Red………………….REEEEEEEEEED!" it said and then it was like hell in a hampsterball (whatever a hamster is…) enough said.

I held on for dear life and then he was running at a wall head first, or rather me first…

"BAIL!" both Aero and Emmy yelled and so I let go and he rammed HEADFIRST into the wall

Which left it dazed and confused, and then it stepped on the sharp pointy stick I had, it yowled again, and then fell over, then aero, Emmy, and me went over to it, where I finally got a good look at it…

It was a large green praying mantis like Pokémon with the head of a reptile, it had large scythes [obviously] on its arms, its wings where a cream color, and it towered over us by two feet, and if it were one inch higher; 3.

Aero took out his badge "outlaw; syther taken out, contacting officer starmie…. Now leaving dungeon…"

And I wondered what he was doing… while Emmy knew exactly what was going on…

And then aero did what he did yesterday, pressed a button on it and a beam of light teleported us and scyther out of there…

_________

We where greeted bye a purple starfish like Pokémon that has a ruby in its center, and what seemed to be another one behind it spinning, he was with two smaller brown versions of him, but only single stared, and when he talked his ruby blinked

"Thanks for bringing in that outlaw kids, he must've been a dozy I must say…" he said and turned to the other two "staryus bring the syther downtown…"

The two brown starfish saluted, I guess they were called 'staryu' "sir yes sir!" they said and then dragged the chained up and cuffed syther away

"As for your reward, I suppose this'll do, stay out of trouble with the law and have a nice day." He said, then his back spun rapidly and he jumped up, then his front star stated spinning , and somehow spun off off dropping a bag in Aero's hands

"Well let's see what it is…" Emmy said

Aero nodded and opened it, it was a ticket

"A ticket…?" I asked baffled

Aero read it and mumbled then said "it'll be useful soon enough, just keep it safe" he said and put it in the bag and then walked to the café; me and Emmy followed to do our after mission celebration

------

'There has to be away out of this town…' I thought to myself in my little private spot where there are a few well supported rocks above, along with a big boulder pile up which I sit on…

"ARGH!" I yelled out of frustration "I JUST WANT TO LIVE AN ADVENTUROUS LIFE IS THAT TO MUTCH TO **ASK FOR!?**" I yelled into the heavens and then I heard a loud rumbling, apparently yes… and I got off my rock as fast as possible and then stood on solid ground, knowing I can't escape, I got on my knees, bowed my head, brought my hands together and began saying goodbye to everyone I knew and then one the rumbling stopped, I noticed I wasn't dead, so I stood up

"Huh…?" I said to myself and turned around and saw the tumbling rocks ended just a hair from where my tail was, so I went to investigate, there was a huge cave and so I walked in, after a bit I discovered a pack with a note, baffled I picked it up and read it

"You wanted adventure correct? Well here it is" It read and I stared at it, shocked and wide eyed

"What the…?" I said dropping the note… and I just stood there for a while… and then I walked over to the pack and put it on

"Well adventure calls, who am I; Desiree the crazy adventure wanting female Pokémon of Old Bracetol to ignore it" and so I walked into the darkness, pack on shoulder


	7. Chapter 7: Kharma rules all!

**-Current day; Wednesday-**

It was a nice fresh and slightly warm afternoon

"Phew! What a mission…" I said, we had just gotten back from a very tough mission in wind grotto, an escort, it was hard… I not only had to keep checking on this guy, but I had to keep an eye on my tail too; but at least we got him to his buddy, and walking home through the snow is getting easier

Aero flexed his neck "yeeap, though Emmy gave it her all" he pitched in

Emmy blushed from flattery "Aww shucks… I didn't do better than no one" she said

"not true seeing wh-" I began and then I spotted someone bye the side of the path looking sad, I was a foot tall and looked like it were wearing a fancy coat with a collar and a cream dress shirt underneath, with long black antennae, it was mainly red in coloring, but its arms and feet where black, and was a foot shorter than me

"What a difettoso situation….." it said with an accent

I approached him "what's wrong…?" I asked… but then I remembered one factor right after

"AH A VULPIX!" he said cowering away "per favore! Non ho niente! nonlo danneggi! nonlo danneggi!" he said shaking

Vulpixes where stereotyped as thieves…

Then Emmy approached him "don't worry; the Vulpix is with us; he's a good guy…"

Then the small Pokémon stood and dusted himself off looking confused

"Tee Vulpix, on a rescue team, that's an odd concept, no?" he said

"We get that a lot…" Aero said; in fact on today's mission the client thought I was on parole until Emmy told him

"I see; well my name is Kriketot and so far my life as of recently has just been una cosa difettosa dopo un altro…" he said sounding more depressed…

"what's wrong?" I asked again

He sighed "well you see; I came to this country in hopes of finding the new opportunities yes? Well I have nothing of tee sort… I have no home, no food, no warm-" he said but then I went into the bag and pulled out a bag of poke and handed him in, aero in complete shock; I guess he didn't trust me as well as I thought he did.

"Here…" I said "take it…"

"But, but; you haven't-" kricketot said obviously surprised

"It's ok man; you've been through enough…" I smiled and walked off

Emmy followed and dragged aero bye his leg using her tail

"You know big bro; that was pretty cool of you, y'know?" Emmy said

"Thanks…" I said

"Yup; you're really starting to act like a rescue team member through and through" Emmy commented "and to think just…. A week ago you just joined…"

"It's been a week?" I said

"yea actually; it has… huh…" Emmy said "well, we finished the mission rather early; so let's drop off some spare items with gardivior; our money with miss alta, and call it a day."

And I nodded, and once we got back to town we proceeded to do so; we gave gardivior, a few seeds two scarves, along with all our pointed sticks.

"Ah yes; like a close friend, I shall guard it…" she said in her usual light hearted and breezy tone

"That's great…" Emmy said with a yawn "So David, you turning in? or staying out?" Emmy asked

"I'll stay out." I said

"Alright have fun." Emmy said and ran off

I wonder what she was excited about; it was obviously something good oh well I won't nose around in her business so I went and did other things; like I hung out with miss alta heard a few stories about her kids and past {she really is a great story teller} and then I went around sneak attacking random towns people with snowballs and then I was ready to go again, and then I saw her… again… verity I belie her name was; she was with mawile and ralts obviously getting back from a mission

"well that was certainly an interesting mission" Verity said with a sweet as honey voice

Mawile scratched his head "sure whatever…"

Ralts teleported off, mawile went to redeem the reward and verity went off as well, taking the bag with her… should I follow…? Maybe I could get some courage to talk to her… I bargained to myself and then followed her in secret…

I guess it must either be my fox cleverness or my stereotype that made me so sneaky I wondered where she's headed I mean she lead me all the way out into the forest; then stopped I wondered what she was doing….

She suddenly in a blink of an eye tackled me before I could even react with a fast speed "YAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAH!" I was knocked out of my hiding spot and my hat spun around in the air ounce before swiveling back and forth in the air like a leaf and landing near my head where I was pinned

"who are you and why are you following me!?"

"Uh- I- uh…"

"AWNSER ME NOW!"

And after that we where both buried in snow by some snow on a tree branch from above, we proceeded to poke our heads out of it

"woo! I love it when that happens!" she said and laughed suddenly cheerful….

"Uhm…"

"Oh yea; why where you following me by the by?" she asked curiously

"I was wondering where you were going…" I replied; sort of frightened

"Then why didn't you just come and ask to come?" she asked then jumped out of the snow pile, and I followed her, we walked and talked through the forest, and we got to know each other way better… perfect day in my opinion I even know what her real name is! It's

-Meanwhile…-

"I've been walking for… 2 days and I've ended up at nowheresvile" I said to myself; I mean I have been doing nothing but having myself be lost in these dark, cold, caverns… it was starting to get a little scary…

A pebble scudded and I turned all my direct instincts on it

I wasn't alone.

-Back to the main story-

"Well here we are" she said, as we were walking into a cave, it was very hot and humid… I kind of liked it

Verity stroked some sweat off her brow using her tail "yea, never did think I would sweat in the winter" she said

"Ha, I don't feel a thing." I said, and I was speaking the truth

She smirked evilly… I did not like that…

Anyway she led me down into the cave and then we got to this huuuge underground lake and it was really warm and steamy down here, it was simply amazing what nature could do… it was huge and immense and seemed to just radiate with something at the bottom of the lake…

Verity set her bag down next to me and then stepped into it and laid back resting her head against the shore, it was like a big hot to my discovery and she was sitting in it

"Aaaaah…" she said oh so dreamily content and relaxed

And I smiled

"Hey David was it?"

"Yea?" I asked, happy 'she knows my name…'

"Check inside my bag…" she said and so I did, there were assorted shampoos and incenses, a fur brush and a towel

"You mind…?" she asked a little pleadingly, she probably had a hard day

"Eh sure" I said, smiled, and blushed, sides I could light the incenses easy

"Yay, Hop to it man slave!" she said relaxing back

Well I got myself into this… may as well get on with this… and started setting/ lighting the incenses,

_---------------

'Ok today's a day where the letter comes, Aero's unconscious…' Emmy thought

And then a small parrot like Pokémon with blue wings black feathers, a head that resembles a music note and a large white ring of feathers, I know as chatot

"Special mail call, special mail call; somebody loves you! Somebody loves you!" chatot said in a squawking voice and I blushed

"Yea…" I said and took the letter and tipped him, and ran inside; I wonder what Eclipse is doing…

-Meanwhile…-

I was currently being a man slave to verity, currently giving her a massage [because face it, who would they believe, a Vulpix or an Eevee?] Well at least I have her attention… but if anyone ever found out I'd be a dead man by her father, and a laughingstock…

-Pov switch…-

So I was watching this guy and was holding down laughter

'Oh Roy's going to loooooooooove this' I thought to myself and ran off before either caught me


	8. Chapter 8: Divided

**-Current day, Thursday-**

"**WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAT**!?" a loud yell pierced through the early morning, so early that the sun wasn't even up an I fell out of bed fur messy and so I stood up tiredly, I didn't get much sleep last night; there was construction going on just nearby; and it was so noisy; it's as if they had to get it done in a few days

"Oooughh…" I said drowsily… and slowly got up "stupid falling out of bed…" I mumbled and then put my hat on; I proceeded to walk to the main room; Emmy was there humming happily and reading the rescue bag for today's missions

"Morning bro." she said happily "You sleep well?"

"Bleh" I replied tired and bitter

"I'll take that as a no… well neither did I…" Emmy said; though I think she's lying

"Then why are you humming so happily!?" I snapped; obviously lack of sleep

"Because I had a very good day yesterday; you need more sleep" Emmy said stating the obvious

"Well how could I go to sleep with that racket going on outside!?" I snapped not caring about my grammar, and then Emmy proceeded to throw a seed at me causing me to fall asleep

___________

I don't know how long I was asleep, or how deeply; but I had the weirdest dream, I was wearing this red cloak with a locket that was gold on a silver chain, and then these glowing menacing eyes appeared out of the shadows

"Nwah-ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Foolish fox! Bye going past my minions! You have only doomed yourself; never to see your sister, or girlfriend again! Nwah-ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaaa!"

____________

And then I felt everything shake and woke up…

"Ouuuugh…. What was in that seed….?" I said waking up to Emmy

"Good midmorning!" Emmy said

"Yea perfect; now we won't get back till midnight…" Aero said disgruntled

"Shut up aero! You just woke up too!" Emmy yelled at him

Aero had a 'D'oH!' look on his face and I laughed

"This is serious! Dungeons are more dangerous at night!" Aero yelled

"Oh c'mon, it's just the same place, but at night, what's the worst that could happen aery" I asked.

Aero's jewel eyes sparked a bit with anger "WHATS THE WORST THAT COULD HAPPEN; HOW ABOUT ONE OF US DIEING IS THAT BAD ENOUGH YOU THIEF!?" Aero yelled

And that's when I snapped; he didn't trust me at all, no matter what….

"TH-THEIF!? WHOS THE JEWEL EATER AROUND HERE?! NOT ME THAT'S FOR SURE!" I yelled back

"OH YEA?!" Aero yelled then in a stupid sounding voice "'look at me I have amnesia and I'm not a thief cause I were this hat' TAUROS CRAP!" He yelled at me

"Now guys calm down…" Emmy said "c'mon… were a team… not enemies were just all tired and a little cranky" she said

And I calmed down a little… and held out my paw "sorry man… Emmys right were just tired" I said

He slapped it away "keep your paw away from me" he said and walked out

"Grrr…." I said

And Emmy the scared little shinx she is "Big bro… please stop fighting with aero, please…." She said so sadly… and my heart just broke then and there, Emmy is just like a true little sister, you just can't stand to make her cry….

"Ok… I'll try my best… were just at a little disagreement… ok?" I said calmly, and she let go

"Thanks…" she said smiling then walked outside to follow aero, and I followed too, swallowing my pride, I gave a promise to keep to my little sister.

Anyway, it was quite the long walk to the dungeon; and we all had an awkward silence among each other Emmy tried a few times to throw in a conversation; but unfortunately it failed each time, me and aero where still on uneven terms. Bye the time we got there, the sun was low in the sky, and spearow mouth looked a little creepy…

"Here we are; Night Spearow mouth" Aero said coolly, as if like me trying to swallow our bitterness at the other.

"Why is only night added onto the name?" I asked

"Simplicity reasons" Emmy told me "it would make too many names to remember otherwise"

"Valid point…" I said

"Our mission here is to meet up with someone on the final floor; at least the floor number remains the same…" Aero said then we followed

Now let me tell you; Aero was not kidding, the Pokémon where tough! And different from usual for that matter well; there were still spearows of course, the dungeon is called spearowmouth, but there was a different species then rattata; it was my height exactly, might just be its horn but it was a pale green color had a red diamond shape on its belly, and had a tail that was extended out, those where a trouble for me to beat. Emmy noted them as "larvitar" and there was even an Pokémon extra that wasn't there in the day version, it was a spider like Pokémon, with yellow and purple striped legs, green in color with a face on its abdomen a horn on its head and red mouthparts; they where easier to fight. Aero called them spineracks

"Now David, just because Spineracks easy for you to beat, be very careful, they can poison you" Aero explained

"What do you me-" I was about to ask, and then one launched an array of glowing purple needles at me, of course all hit, since I was off guard

"Nweehehheheeeeeee! Tonight's dinner!" it said; I tried to get up, but I couldn't, I felt like something was eating at me from the inside…

"Not tonight!" Emmy said, and then tackled the spinerack distracting it; I had gotten some damage on it so it went in recoil

Aero followed up with a scratch attack, taking it out and I lay there I couldn't get up, and I was getting dizzy, panting hard, and my vision was blurring

----------_

"Crud!" I yelled, David was poisoned; and luckily we had some pecha berries, so I looked through the bag I couldn't find them and aero was not helping, despite how serious and to the point he is, he just stood there smiling evilly, their starting to act just like my real brothers did...

At last I found one, and I ran over, opened David's mouth and put it in.

-----------

My vision at then cleared up and the eating from on the inside stopped, and I stood up

"Thanks little sis" I said, smiling at Emmy

"Meh." Aero said and walked off, I and Emmy followed, me still being fumed at aero

So we went through the dungeon fighting off larvitars, spearows, and spineracts then something happened…

It was a strange feeling; like I just had 20 cups of coffee right after I had the best sleep of my life, and I felt so strong off it, but it was also the weirdest feeling in the world I didn't know how to feel about it…

"Big bro!" Emmy yelled

"What!?" I asked scared, what of this was a bad thing…

Emmy hugged me "YOU LEVELED UP!" she said laughing

"whoopdie-friggin-do" Aero said rolling his eyes "your level 6 big whoops, I and Emmy are at ten; you need to get to the training centre" man he knows how to kill a mood…

"C'mon I see the stairs" Aero said walking to them, I followed with Emmy.

So we go to the final floor, which is just a single big room with no pathways like other dungeons, but it was pitch black, no one could see anything… except for aero of course, darn his ghost type, darn it to heck, and maybe even Emmy, I hated being the only one who couldn't see in the dark…

"Hello?!" Aero said hoping for an answer

"Maybe he saved himself…" Emmy said

"I wish I could see in the dark…" I said

Then right after I said that, six yellow glowing rings came out of nowhere in the darkness, along with a menacing pair of red eyes…

"I can… and you're going down fox!"

"How come I'm always the one being hunted by the scary guy!?" I asked

Then Emmy or I hope it was Emmy, replied "unfortunately… you're a Vulpix big bro…"

______________

So I finally emerged from the cave, I shielded my eyes from the moonlight, because I was so unused to light… and then I saw it, a town a town near an ocean with a pier extending out to a what seemed to be an armada of boats, something was under construction, and it was winter here and my feet felt good in snow… I had always been able to make snow but never actually stepped in it I smiled

"Here I am…" I said proudly "the beginning of my adventure…" so I walked to the town, and headed to an empty looking house when I saw a pink cat like Pokémon running around franticly, she had a ruby on her forehead white pupils, the whites of her eyes where purple, along with a long slender forked tail

"Hey have you seen an Umbreon?" she asked

"A what?" I asked confused

"uhm… 3'03 inches tall yellow glowing rings, black fur, red eyes?" she gave an abridged description, but it worked.

"Uhm… no I can't say I have" I replied

"Oh no… then he is…"

"What?" I asked curiously

She got a grim look "… probably about to kill our daughter's potential boyfriend…"


	9. Chapter 9: Togther in the Dark

"Wh-whos there?!" I asked…. "What do you want from me?" I asked, Emmy and aero prowled secretly, at least I could try and keep him busy… whatever it was…

"I'm going to hurt you good for making moves on _MY_ daughter!" he yelled

"What do you mean?" I asked, bad move on my end, and whoever it was launched a purple orb of energy at me, which hurt like heck and hit in a weak spot of mine… he was an excellent shot, then he ran at me with blinding speed and pinned me to the ground

"You know very well boy! My daughter! Verity!" he shouted at me… I don't know how I was still conscious… but I heard my teammates snickering in the darkness

"Wait wait wait… your Roy?" I asked baffled

He increased the pressure he put on me and his rings glowed more ferociously "OF COURCE I AM!" he yelled, I was getting slightly scared…

And then a thud was heard

"Stay off my older brother!" I heard Emmy yell

Then a laughing was heard "didn't even hurt much! Besides I have no business with you Emmy, just the Vulpix!"

During this I got up and tried looking around trying to try and see in the dark, and then I launched ember upwards just to get some light, didn't work so well, I was tackled by Roy soon after at a high speed, ok getting light doesn't work, and I could tell that aero had no intention of helping… And so it was just me and

Emmy… and roy was merciless, he was launching attacks like crazy and I tried my best to dodge, but it was hard, I don't know how long it was lasting, but his aim was starting to get worse, and luckily we had a lot of Oran berries [I love those berries… they taste so good…]

"Just close your eyes!" Emmy said

"How will tha-" I was interrupted bye an explosion behind me, luckily he missed "OK!" so I did… and then it's like I could hear him charging… smelled his breath… and so I jumped forward I felt a shadow ball's after wind under me… it was like all my senses heightened…

Then I felt collision I hit him, that felt good… revenge never felt so sweet…

"Aero! Help!" Emmy said

"Fine… fine… ruin my fun…" Aero said disgruntled obviously liked watching me suffer

And so the battle went on; it went so much easier now that we all fought as a team, a few embers and tail whips from me, a few tackles leers, and even charges from Emmy, and with Aero's claws, along with his own leers, with an attack of his own a strange looking shadowy energy pretty weak though called night shade, and his foresight always helped us.

The battle was long, painful, and grueling, since he was the head of items, he had a whole bag full of orans, rawsts, and any berry… but so did we… and then some… and after a long time all of us started to slow down tired, getting crankey;

I could barely walk… Aero was panting and Emmy was out like a light….

"Can't we just end this charade…?" I asked tiredly…

"not… until your… your…" Roy slurred

"HOENY!" a loud angered voice said

"DAD!" another one said; sounding similar to the first

"Huhhoozdere?" he slurred

"Here let me light up the place…" one of the two said and then two bright white flashes lit up the room then a round ball of white shimmering lights floated up, hit the sealing, then illuminated like a sun and everything in the room was now visible, it was Julie, who had a carryon bag full of orbs I assume, and verity, her comely self, wearing a muffler scarf, both looking angered… man I'm glad I'm not Roy right now…

"Hi honey… Hi sweetie…" he began then fell forward asleep

Verity shook her head "what is _with_ overprotective dads…." She said

Julie groaned "Well let's drag your father home…"

Verity walked over to us, more towards me… I got nervous…

"I'm sorry for the trouble my dad caused" she said…

I stuttered, "I-uh No- problem your buetifu-uh I mean!"

Verity looked confused at me and under my fur I was turning crimson red, thankfully Julie saved me from it….

"Come on children; let's go home and get in bed…" she said and then used another orb which spiraled as it went up then enveloped us all in rays of light and teleported us out

As soon as we were out of the dungeon, and aero left back to base with Emmy I turned to verity "hey ver." I said

"Yea?" she asked, aero and Emmy already went off

"Do you know where I could stay a few days just too be away from aero? We're sort of in a disagreement and I don't want the team disbanding…" I explained…

She grew an evil smile and looked at her dad who was sleeping; I learned that nothing good can come of that look…

"Oh I know the perfect place…" she said and then walked off, motioning me to follow me with her tail, and so, I followed her without question, she lead me across town to team climates base and she jumped through the open window that was to her room I presume and I stood there staring

"Uhhh…" I said…

She poked her head out the window "well come on" she said

"But wouldn't this be?"

"nah; my room has enough for two; and I'm an early bird so I'll wake you up early so you can get out before he even begins to think you're here; and you may stay as long as you like, just until you and aero can settle things out." She explained as if it were rehearsed

"Ok…" I blushed and looked down; I mean… what if I was a cuddler…. You know someone who cuddles things in their sleep?

[Authors Note: I'll say it now; I am :U]

Verity shortly after pulled me in, I must say, her room is quite the place…. Very feng shui-ey and decorated, probably because she's the daughter of the two shop keepers in town she gets linked to this stuff, even a couch, other than that it had a candle burning in a red glass lantern giving a red glow to the room, and shelves that need to be filled, much more decorated then my room… which is just a bed a window and unpainted walls… I scanned the room by moving my eyes…

"I can tell your impressed." She said with a smug grin, grabbing a blanket, throwing it on the coutch and adjusting the pillow "you want the couch or bed?" she asked

"I'll take the couch…" I feared if I took the bed I'd mess it up…

She shrugged "suit yourself" verity said, got into the bed went under the covers, and rolled over back facing me

Well I hopped onto the couch bowed my head so my hat went on the arm of the couch, and then I went under the blanket, and head on pillow, then watched the hypnotic burning of that candle for while… before slowly falling asleep

__________

So the pix must've found somewhere else to crash, I don't mind that, just keeps him out of my hair, so to speak, so anyway, I had Emmy crashed so I was carrying her over my shoulder, this aint the first time, eh, at least she's light, so I opened the door to the base upon arrival back at our base, oh how I detest doors, I thought as soon as I was a ghost type I wouldn't have to use the bloody things.

"Well home sweet ho-" I began, but something was off, there was a soft snoring sound, I shut the door silently behind me, placed Emmy down on a rug and she curled up, I followed the sound walking silently towards the spare room; which wasn't David's, and I walked through the wall and looked

'Well well… look what I found' I thought to myself. And there was our goldilocks… still asleep in her bed…

I bared my claws 'time for papa bear to give you your rude awakening… goldilocks…'


	10. Chapter 10: Claws in the night

So I readied to take out this intruder and then she turned and blocked my claws just as I struck

"Ha, can't take advantage of me that easily, walleye!" she said, and I realized what she was with two long hooked claws on each paw, a yellow crystal on her forehead a red feather extruding from in front of her left ear, it was short so I knew it was female, with deep blue fur, one red iris, the other iris yellow, heterochromic…. Anyway she also had red tail feathers making her a sneasal… I haven't seen one of those in a while…

"So goldilocks, what brings you here…" I asked

She sent me back, did a back flip perching on one end of the of the foot of the bed

"Well, when I found this place, 'twas empty, finders keepers!" she said

And I bared my sharp teeth meant for eating crystals, and my claws, she was going down, I was not in the mood for this…. But I was going to do it anyway if it meant keeping my home as my home so I tackled her with all my might out the window and I followed her, we fought from there claw to claw in the falling snow, I pulled an upper slash but she dodged and jabbed with her claws, she's very unrefined in her style seeing their forked so I clawed at her

"Agh!" she said and stepped back with her arm bleeding from my hit, I smirked

"Very nice ghostly" she said "but I'm not giving up any time soon…." I admit I liked her spunk, and then we got into another claw to claw fight which we both where at a disadvantage, in one way or another, it lasted a good long time… it seemed so familiar…

___________

So I was awake, and I stared at verity's mood candle… it made me wonder…. Who was I…? I mean; I got my name off of a random piece of paper, all I had was a hat, and I don't know ANY Pokémon customs… well then again I did have amnesia… yea… but what if I was a terrible, terrible, Pokémon… then in which case I have to try and be the best Pokémon I can be… I yawned…

"But what was that dream the other night about…" I said to myself, recalling that weird… weird… dream that laughing and that face forever engraved into my memory… I shivered in fear just by the thought

"Ugh…" I muttered "I'd better get back to sleep…." I decided and I tried ounce more at doing so…

------------

This battle was looking grim for me; we had somehow begun to have gotten evenly matched… just who was this sneasal… she fights almost exactly like I do… most peculiar

"Just who are you…" I said

The sneasal pointed a claw at herself "Pah! You're not awesome enough to know my name! all you need to know is this; I'm the adventurous sneasal of old brush tail, or whatever it was called, I don't know, I've been in that cave for…" she started talking to herself confused, it had worked, I went in and nailed a good scratch on her, my arceus she was just as clueless as David!

"Agh!" she recoiled "cheater!"

"Life isn't fair; you have to learn that one way or another!" I yelled

She twitched from anger

"Yea, a twirl, _Reeeal unfair _what's next? Are you going to do a little dance number?"Then that's when I learned what she was doing, when she jumped up a lot of wind and snow, and in a graceful slash of her claws a cold windstorm of ice, snow, and water was launched at me, its raw power blew me off my feet, it could only be one attack… Blizzard…

"Uaaaagh!" I yelled, I couldn't believe it, this screw up pulled off a blizzard in the hardest way to know it, I reacted quick and ounce there, dug my claws into the bases roof and held on, this blizzard was strong and hard

She rushed into me and landed a blow from her claws throwing me off "what's the matter? Can't take the cold sableye?" she asked me tauntingly, today was not my day…. And with th- that's it… all I have to do is keep her busy long enough for _him_ to show up…

"I can take it well! When's the last time you sharpened your claws!?" I said hoping to get her enraged, it worked, she screamed and attacked me, and I dodged out of the way, and she struck at me again, and I dodged her with ease, she attacked again, I dodged, I noticed her blizzard was still going on, it may have been impressive she was able to use it to its full potential, but she had no control over it what so ever, which is why it did such little damage; it was unfocused.

I attacked her and she dodged, obviously not giving up, despite the fact she still had a bleeding wound on her arm, making her claws shine in the moonlight with a crimson, I either had to wait for back up, or for to pass out from loss of blood…

Either way fine by me, as long as this hag was taken out; she was a nuisance who had enough strength to back it up

We got into a claw lock

"When… will… you… give…. Up?!" I asked her trying another mind game, she didn't fall for it this time, she kneed me in the stomach causing me to go back bending over arms wrapped around stomach, she was learning….

"Please; just because my eyes are off doesn't mean my I.Q, is I know your tricks now!" she said, and then tide of the battle was shifted into her favor…

* * *

So I woke up as I did every midnight, just to get ready for the day as I normally do, this fur of mine requires aloooot of care you know, and I noticed my guest was shivering

"That can't be right… Vulpixes have an inner fire…" I said to myself

Come to think about it there is a blizzard roaring outside… and I am the one with the warm bed all he's got is a spare blanket and a pillow… oooh… maybe I should put one of my bed blankets on him.. So I stripped the bed of the comforter on top and proceed to put it over him, and while I was he grabbed onto me and then hugged me tight like the pillow before me

"Mmmm…" he sighed lightly in his sleep

And I was left there… warm from his body heat, staring at him and holding back laughter

"A Vulpix that cuddles…?" I asked "this guy is weird…" I'm not sure why… and I'm not sure how… but I fell right back asleep…. Despite the cold roaring blizzard outside it all felt silent…

**-Current day; Friday…-**

The fight went on all night, her blizzard subsided and we were barely moving, struggling to keep out claws up….

"I… will…. Uh…" she said limp walking from her tiredness, lightly prodded me with her claws

"Oh yeah well…" I said and did the same…. This was so pathetic…

Then she yawned "say… what where we fighting over again…?" she asked

And honestly…. I forgot…. I was so tired I could barely think…

"Uuuuuuh…."

"Hmmm"

"You know what… forget it…" I said, passing her a badge "welcome to team storm… what's your name…."

"Oh it's…" she said interrupted bye a yawn on her part

I circled my claws around… "It's…?" I tried to get out of her….

"It's…. Diseree…" she said…

No way…. It can't be…


End file.
